


I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Simon Lewis, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which simon gets jealous when he sees a guy flirting with maia.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 2





	I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul

* * *

(In which Simon gets jealous when a guy flirts with Maia.) 

  
━━ ✰ premise!

  
He was perched down at the table. His eyes seemingly wandered over the menu as he hummed inwardly, trying to decide on what to order. The sound of a soft chortle caused Simon to lift his head, he meets the softened gaze of his girlfriend, Maia. "What's funny?" He ponders, furrowing his thick eyebrows together as he placed the menu down on the table. 

  
Maia gently shakes her head, still smiling softly as she brings the chilled glass of lemonade up to her lips and takes a sip. "Nothing, it's just you look really adorable when you're concentrating." Maia admits unabashedly, causing a rosy color to flush in Simon's cheeks. 

  
Simon sheepishly rubbed at the skin on the nape of his neck, murmuring softly he states, "Thanks, but I think you have the advantage in that category, you're definitely the better looking one out of us two." 

  
Maia chuckled softly, "Hm. I Think you're selling yourself a little short there." She coquettishly retorts, biting down on her bottom lip as she stifled back the urge to burst out into a gast of giggles — he was undeniably irresistible and the warm blush that flushed his cheeks and the cusps of his ears made her adore him even more. 

  
The silhouette of a tall figure suddenly appeared. The waiter stood at the foot at their table; fingers tightly clutched around his pen, small notepad resting in his hands. "You guys ready to order?" His tone was monotone and lacked any semblance of merriment. He sighed exhaustedly as he printed Simon's order in haste, "And what about you?" He asked as he turned to Maia. 

  
His gaze suddenly faltered as he rapt in her beauteous appearance. His eyes slowly ravished in all her features, an impish smirk curled upward on his lips making Simon harrumph loudly. 

  
Maia quirked an perplexed eyebrow up at him, slightly tilting her head as she leans forward. "You okay?" She genuinely asks, and normally he would've doted about how adorable she looked right now with her lips pursed together in a worried pout, but the sight of the waiter unabashedly gawking at her while he was sitting right there made Simon seethe. 

  
"Simon?" Maia calls out again, this time she reaches over the table and rests her hand over his, proffering it with a gentle squeeze. 

  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He hastily reassures her with a quick smile. Though the sight of someone practically ogling over Maia settled uneasily with him, Simon knew that becoming coaxed with envy just because someone was looking at her was rather irrational. Maia was gorgeous, of course she would grasp the attention of anyone that looked her way. Simon smiled again as he intertwined their fingers together and rested them on the table, "I was just thinking about something, that's all." 

  
Maia nodded slowly, her eyebrows were still creased together in concern. She squinted her eyes and glanced hesitantly at him. "Okay, if you say so." When Maia completed reciting her order to the waiter, Simon expected him to saunter off and leave them be until he returned with their food. Instead, he remained in the same position at the foot of their table but this time he was slowly enclosing the decimated space that enclosed between him and Maia. 

Maia took notice of this and glanced up at him. "Yes?" 

"Nothing. I just noticed that you were reading James Baldwin. I'm a fan of his work." He says, referencing to the open book that was perched right in front of Maia. Her guarded countenance slowly dissipated and transitioned into one of amusement. Her eyebrows quirked up as a gentle smile spread evenly across her face. 

"Yeah. He's amazing, right?! I just started reading 'If Beale Street Could Talk' yesterday and I haven't put it down yet." 

The waiter nodded as the warm smile that was marring Maia's face, slowly began to spread across his. "I loved that book. I'm trying to diversify my reading a bit more, so I started reading some of Zora Neale Hurston's work. Yeah, a coworker recommended her, she's got some good stuff too." Simon sat quietly while the two of them engaged in a conversation about their favorite authors. 

  
He glanced across the table to see that Maia was deeply engrossed into the conversation. The two of them never held discussions about their favorite books or authors — well, that's primarily because Simon wasn't a fan of reading anything besides Harry Potter but still. His bottom lip inadvertently furrows into a moue pout as he listened to the timbre of Maia's giggles. Albeit he knew that her partake in this conversation was completely innocent, Simon was also aware that the waiter — who was standing too close to Maia for his liking, was only prowling his way in his attempts of wooing her over. 

Simon's perturbed worried began to ascend when he saw a hand resting on the back of Maia's chair. Simon narrowed his eyes, heeding its every move. "You know, you haven't taken our order back to the kitchen yet. You've just been standing here talking for the past ten minutes." Simon despised how jealous he sounded, but he could see the guy's hands slowly inching closer to Maia's arm. 

  
The waiter glanced a quick look down at Maia before retracting his hand away, a sympathetic smile curled on his lips. "Ah, right. Sorry about that." They guy looked over at Maia again. "Hey, uh, there's this poetry slam thing I go to that's held at the book store on Friday nights. I don't know if you're into poetry, but I'll be reciting something I wrote. If you're free maybe we could go, grab a bite to eat afterwards?" 

  
Maia's smile slowly demised. She bit down on her bottom lip and parted her mouth to kindly reject his offer but the audible sound of Simon's scoff caused her to avert her attention towards him. "Seriously?! You really just stood there and asked out my girlfriend while I'm sitting right here?" The guy remained to look unfathomed by Simon's evidential abhor. It wasn't until Maia spoke up, that he seemed to be interested. 

  
"Thanks, for the offer but I'm in a relationship and as you can see; I'm on a date. It was nice talking to you but I would greatly appreciate if you'd take our order back to the chef so we can continue our date." Maia nicely inquires, intertwining her fingers within Simon's again and smiling softly as she visibly sees the tension diminishing from his body. He mimicked her smile and laced their fingers together. 

  
The waiter glared between the two of them, his head shakes in doubt as if he couldn't believe that she had just rejected him for someone like Simon. He murmured something under his breath before finally sauntering off. The remainder of the dinner proceeded by rather quietly and smoothly. Upon the waiters return, he placed Maia's plate of food in front of her and smile, sliding a piece of paper that was scribbled messily with his number on it towards her. 

  
"Wow. I guess some people really don't know how to take a hint, huh?" She shakes her head as she crumbles the small piece of paper up. After they paid for dinner, Maia and Simon went on a night stroll down the half-vacant streets of New York City. Maia noticed Simon's uncanny silence. "Hey," she calls softly, latching her hand on his wrist as she tugged gently on it to grasp his attention. 

"Sorry," Simon murmurs lowly. He brings his walking to a halt as he stands in front of Maia. His head dejected abashedly as his gaze soon followed suit. He was gravely embarrassed by how jealous he appeared back at the restaurant. Albeit he had the right to be upset, Simon could understand why the situation bothered him so much especially when he knew that he was the one that Maia loved. 

The saccharine scent of Maia's perfume whiffs in his nostrils as he feels the warm radiating from her body while she stood in front of him. Her arms envelope around his neck, delicate fingers idly play with the coiffed hairs on the nape of his neck. "You know I only want you, right?" He nods his head. 

  
"Good." Was her only response until she tilted her head down and softly pressed her succulent lips against his. It was slow, chaste and kinda timid. It wasn't until Simon lift his head — where he was able to gain better access to her lips. He returned each of her warm kisses, nibbling at the plush skin on her bottom lip as his hands gently splay on her hips. He pulls her flush up against him; swallowing the breathy moan that emanates from her lips. 

"'Mm. How about we go back to your apartment..." Maia smirks against his mouth, pecking his lips with feathered kisses. "And.." 

  
"And?" Simon teases. 

  
"Well, the rest is entirely up to you." 


End file.
